Tadetha Bluehat
Tadetha Bluehat is one of the original members of the crew of the'' Tabaxi Whiskers. '' She is the primary cleric of the guild and one of five ministers of public relations in the Enlightened Zone. Physical Appearance Tadetha is a rock gnome with a fair complexion. She has exceptionally long ginger hair that is usually tied up in two braids and folded back onto itself. Visibly she appears to be in her late 20s. She wears a Graveside Totem around her neck and religious iconography of Dubh and Niddra. She has tattoos marking both her arms with vows to Niddra and further Sylvan incantations along her back and collar bone. Origin Tadetha was born is a small rural village named Gladdersnap that once sat to the South-East of Caherban. She was born into a family tradition of embalming and often participated in funerary rights from a young age. She tended to the crypt close to the village and very much prefered her own company. She developed a close connection to the fey wild and worked closely to tend to fey creatures that were injured in the daily commerce of the region. Impressed with the young gnome's diligence, a fey creature known as Tarvinan granted her exceptional healing powers in payment for her services to his people. Before long, Tadetha's healing talent was recognized by her village. Her parents sent her to the city of Caherban to train to be a cleric of Dubh. Early Life In Caherban Tadetha became an apprentice cleric in The Order of Preservation under Dubh. She found it to be a lonely existence and found treating people much less interesting than her connections with the fey. She found that in the city she could not find or communicate with the fey, and as that connection weakened she focused more and more on crafting. Outside of her activities at the order, she began to study the creation of armour and artificial limbs and became fast friends with a Dwarf from the West called Hiromir. Together, they excelled in the creation of replacement limbs and augmentations, which greatly pleased The Order of Preservation. Tadetha took her vows as a cleric under the order but secretly pursued greater power. The healing magic she had been gifted was incredibly potent, and she quickly found it wasn't just organic life she could influence. She had a power to create constructs with relative ease. Having worked in a crypt for most of her early life, she wondered if she could resurrect those she failed to save. Priestess of Niddra Tadetha focused her study more on Niddra than Dubh, something that didn't go unnoticed but was not discouraged. Over time she found herself more deeply involved in a secret sect of the church of Dubh dedicated to Niddra, where she swore her second set of vows to serve both the will of Dubh and Niddra. She was given free rain to study the art of necromancy within the walls of the church. Her abilities still seemed to more strongly lay in the realm of creating constructs. This was not seen as something negative, especially when it was recognised that rather than traditional necromancy, Tadetha could bind souls to constructs. This was reminiscent to an act the goddess Dubh had committed at the beginning of the new world, and thus cause for some excitement within the sect. She was given an apprenticeship alongside Alyssia to one of the great wizards under the king of Caherban. The Tabaxi Whiskers Alyssia invited Tadetha to join her on a voyage on the Tabaxi Whiskers. Tadetha agreed on the condition she could bring her close friend Hiromir who longed for adventure. Tadetha was willingly accepted into the crew as one of the finer cleric within their pay grade. Hiromir, Tadetha, and Alyssia became an inseparable trio and their battle prowess grew greatly, they worked well as a fairly seemless unit, but did not get overly close to their other crew members and Tadetha was downright antagonistic towards Auspex and Leon, neither of who respected her faith by any measure. Death of Tadetha Tadetha was killed by Alyssia on the vanishing isle of Tir Na Nog shortly before the calamity. Ill-Begotten Banquet As one of her closest friends, Alyssia invited Tadetha to eat with her and Hiromir from the creatures they had slain. She told Tadetha this was a way to increase her power. Tadetha declined, fearing that such an act would encroach on her vows to Dubh. She became aware to Alyssia's changing strengths and expressed her worries to her forthrightly. She was scared that the creatures she was eating were impacting her mind. Alyssia agreed with her and for a time participated in no more banquets. Hiromir was a little upset at Tadetha for this as he had been able to make leaps and bounds as a warrior participating in these feasts. It put a level of strain on their relationship and Tadetha grew apart from them. Soon they arrived on the isle of Tir Na Nog in search of a monster terrorizing the island. Tadetha was disquited and fell ill during the journey. The hunt continued without her and she awoke to a vision of Tarvinan. He revealed to her that Alyssia had made a pact with a demon and was killing benign creatures to absorb their power. He urged her to reveal this information to the crew, but Tadetha was afraid of the consequences that would befall Alyssia. Instead, she confronted Alyssia herself, revealing everything she knew. Alyssia spoke with her at length about how the creatures were simply monsters and tried to ease her fears. She convinced Tadetha that she was still sick and that this needed to be further discussed when she was well. After this she prepared Tadetha a meal, but rather than using her rations she used food from Tir Na Nog. The magic of the fairy kingdom rendered Tadetha unable to stop eating or move. Alyssia reported her as dead to the rest of the crew and soon Tadetha expired unable to break free of the enchantment. Tarvinan's Curse Death was not peaceful for Tadetha. She fell through an endless ocean, assailed by images of dark creatures that devoured whole worlds and once more Tarvinan appeared before her. He condemned her never to die until she put right the devastation caused by Tiamat.She was forced to live through the deaths of anyone Tiamat had killed during the calamity, before awaking in an undead body in a completely changed world. The oceans they had surfed were boiled dry, and her home of Gladdersnap was no more. She arose from the crypt that she had spent so long caring for but was unable to do much, as Tarvinan's curse wracked her mind everytime there was a fresh death. Life in the Guild Tadetha was discovered by Whiskers on one of his searches for survivors. He too had been killed at the hands of Alyssia and needed no explanation from Tadetha who was thoroughly traumatised from the experience. She began to obsess over necromancy, hoping to lessen the burden of Tarvinan's Curse by bringing the victims back to life. This doggedly became her passion project for many years, until she became well known for necromancy among the early people of Caherban, who gave her a wide birth. She became much more involved with the criminal underbelly of Caherban who were happy to be served by any Cleric at all. Category:Characters Category:NPC